This invention relates to machine-assisted exercising.
Exercising is frequently done with the help of an exercise machine that resists motion of the exerciser's arms or legs.
Some machines, such as rowing machines and cycling machines, resistive forces that are small enough to permit aerobic exercising over a longer period of, say, 20 to 40 minutes.
Other machines, such as weight machines, offer higher resistive forces for so-called resistance exercising that entails fewer repetitions.
Some exercise machines use wind drag created by a fan to provide the resistance.